


Fear and Phone Calls

by ashapoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And everyone else is mentioned very briefly, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, In which Ashley sucks at tags... again, M/M, Otabek is best boy, Yuri is a sad bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: Some nights were harder than others for Yuri Plisetsky, but he never wanted to tell anyone when he was having a hard time. While he trusted a handful of people, he only felt comfortable talking to one. OR how Otabek Altin was Yuri's savior on one of the hardest days Yuri's had in awhile.





	Fear and Phone Calls

As the moon rose higher into the sky, Yuri knew that tonight wasn’t going to be a good one for him, feeling his chest tighten as he watched the hands on his clock move from hour to hour. There was some sort of hole inside of him, stealing the happiness from him one bit at a time with no promise of returning those moments. His hands shook and his eyes ached as he lost his breath again and again, curling deeper into his comforter with his arms wrapped tightly around his large tiger plush animal, trying anything he could to keep calm. But still his mind was racing, his heart was pounding, and tears were leaking out of his eyes. 

  


By the time it was five in the morning, Yuri held his phone in a pale hand, trying his hardest to focus on what was on his screen. He was exhausted but knew that the moment he set down his device, the darkness would take over him, wrap him tight in its hold until once again he couldn’t breathe. A hesitant thumb hovered over the call button before he tapped it, staring blankly at his most frequent contact -- _Otabek Altin_. If he called now, it would be mid afternoon there and he would be interrupting a skating practice. His best friend wasn’t available for another four hours and Yuri wasn’t sure if he could handle the loneliness any longer. 

  


But he didn’t want to bother his best friend. Not after so many long texts that couldn’t describe the depth of his feelings, not after the massive spam of photos that he knew would make the man laugh to cover up any sad messages sent previously. No, he had to stay strong. He wasn’t a baby, he could handle this. 

  


Until an hour later when Yuri was desperately trying to shove his blankets in his mouth, not caring about the drool that seeped into the fabric, to hold back his loud sobs. Large tears rolled down his cheeks as he curled into himself, shoulders shaking as if he were on a stage. The emptiness inside of him was threatening to spill even further, take him inside until he fell into such a void that had taken every other emotion away over the couple of hours. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone and let out a shaky breath, kicking the disgusting blanket off his bed before hitting call. 

  


"Hey," Yuri hiccuped as he heard Otabek answer, squeezing his eyes shut. "Hey Beka."

"Yura? Yura, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just..."

“Hang on,” he said quickly in a kind tone. 

  


Yuri worked on his breathing, balling his hands into fists and then slowly letting his fingers stretch out as he heard muffled speaking, assuming it was Otabek saying he was going to take the call. With a soft punch to his nearest stuffed animal, an onigiri pillow stolen from Katsudon, he inhaled sharply. 

  


“Alright, I’m back. What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“I…” 

  


For a moment, Yuri considered lying. The conversation nearly splayed out from there, Yuri would tease Otabek in a rough voice that Otabek could assume was from a lack of sleep. There was no need to concerned the older man, no need to make him worried over some sad thoughts that Yuri had. It was nothing, everyone got sad sometimes, what he was feeling was normal. If everyone else in the world could handle it, surely the Ice Tiger of Russia could too. 

  


But he didn’t want to lie. 

  


“No,” he whispered, feeling the expansion in his chest as he took a slow breath. “I’m not.”

“What’s going on? Yura, talk to me.” 

  


Yuri bit down hard on his thumb as he listened to Otabek and once again, a few more tears spilled from his eyes. He sounded so concerned on the other end, so genuine when he told him to talk. Yuri trusted Otabek more than he’d ever trusted anyone he could think to consider a friend in his life. There was a connection the two had that Yuri couldn’t describe, something that made his steps lighter and his days brighter when he’d hear a ping from his phone, seeing a message from the Kazakh man. It was amazing how someone as sweet and caring as Otabek could ever care for someone like… Yuri. 

  


~~He didn’t deserve it.~~

  


“I… I’m sorry,” Yuri started and just like that, he felt something like a dam breaking inside of him and suddenly every word on his mind needed to be said or else he, too, would be lost in the rushing tides. “I haven’t slept tonight and I’m so scared. I feel this emptiness inside of me and I feel like it’s going to consume me, Beka. I feel like I’m crazy and I’m alone and I don’t know what to do. There’s nothing I can do to stop it and I swear it’s going to fucking take me. I… I feel like I’m going to die or something. No… no, that’s crazy. Fuck. _Fuck_. I’m sorry, Otabek. I’m so so so so _so_ sorry. I shouldn’t have called, I should be able to fucking handle this. I’m just a little sad and now I’m ruining your practice time. I just… I didn’t have anyone else to call. I mean… I guess I could have woken up grandpa but I… I didn’t want to be a bother to him. And I don’t want to be one to you either, I don’t… I don’t know. I just… I trust you. More than anyone. I thought you could help make it okay.” 

  


There was a silence as Yuri finished speaking and he swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbing the tears off his cheeks as he realized that this was it -- this was the end of their friendship. He had gotten sick of angry Yuri, of cranky Yuri, and now of sad Yuri. How could the blond blame him? He pushed everyone as far away as he could and to just expect someone to stay the moment he would let someone in… it was naive. No, it wasn’t naive… it was just stupid. Another sob was building up, he felt the warning waves rolling through his body, before he heard Otabek take a breath and he waited, back ramrod straight and fingers white at how tight he was holding his phone, until he spoke. 

  


“Yura,” he said quietly, with an emotion Yuri couldn’t put a finger on. “I’m… I’m so sorry that you’re feeling like that. You shouldn’t have to be dealing with that on your own. Please… don’t apologize for calling me. I’m glad you called, alright? When friends are upset, they call one another, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. But I just--.”

“No. I… shit. Yura, I need to go like… right now. I’m sorry. I’ll text you when you can but can you go make some hot chocolate? I know you have one of my sweaters so maybe that’ll help… I promise I’ll talk to you when I’m done with practice, alright? Please try to sleep. I promise I’ll be here, okay?”

“O-okay. I’ll go make some right now.”

“Thank you, Yura.”

“No, thank _you_ , Beka.” 

  


The two hung up and getting all his words out… the weight on his shoulders was a little lighter. The weight only continued to lessen more and more as Yuri put on Otabek’s sweater, a crewneck with Christmas stripes, and made himself a mug of hot chocolate. By the time the mug was empty, Yuri felt his eyes, burning from exhaustion and the departed tears, slip shut in slow blinks until they remained shut and he finally fell asleep. 

  


Otabek, on the other hand, was running through the airport, desperate to find his terminal. The moment he hung up with Yuri, he typed in whatever airline he could find to see when he could get to Moscow and felt a twist of panic when he saw a flight that was boarding in fifteen minutes. He was a jittery mess on his bike, leaving it in the airport’s large parking garage while hoping that it would be there before he returned and ran towards where he hoped his plane was with nothing but his practice bag. 

  


As he sat in his seat next to the window, his fingers were quick to type out a message to Victor Nikiforov, asking for Yuri’s address and telling him briefly that he was stopping by and not to bother the blond. Before Victor could respond, probably sleeping soundly, the plane was getting ready for takeoff and he switched to airplane mode, slipping an earbud in his ear and letting his own eyes slip shut, thoughts of Yura dancing across his mind. 

  


Never before had he had a friend like Yuri Plisetsky. While he typically found acquaintances in troublemakers, none had been full blown brats like his favorite Russian. The connection the two shared was something that shocked him, something he wrote off as the craving of Yuri’s company since they fatefully met in that ballet class five years ago. He found out just how quickly the things he would do for Yuri Plisetsky, willing to drop anything without a second thought if Yuri were to give the word. And now that Yuri was showing a side of him that he kept so well hidden, a vulnerability that he probably laughed about when he was feeling at his highest? Otabek Altin would be damned if he weren’t there for him. 

  


As the plane landed and Otabek returned his phone to its normal settings, he saw that he had seventeen mixed texts from Victor and three from Yuuri. He scrolled through them quickly, scanning over the words before letting out a slow breath. In the last message, Victor had finally given up his best friend’s address and he locked his phone at that message to pull up for whatever taxi driver he could find. 

  


The time on his phone read 10:30 AM and, as he slid into the back of a dark taxicab, he prayed that Yuri was still asleep. The ride was quiet and longer than he expected but he tossed whatever bills he had in his jacket pocket to the driver with a quiet thanks before walking up to what he assumed to be Yuri’s grandfather’s home. With a quick rasp on the door, Nikolai answered while cradling a mug of tea, eyes wide with surprise before he smiled and opened the door without another word. He must have heard Yuri’s end of their conversation last night, Otabek thought to himself, before, too, thanking Nikolai and stepping inside. 

  


“His room is down the hall, last door on the left,” he said quietly. “Make sure he’s alright.”

  


With a curt nod, Otabek pushed his shoes off before he padded down the hall quietly, hesitating as he held a fist up to Yuri’s door. Would he think this was weird? Would he think Otabek was some kind of stalker? Would Yuri thinking he was weird make him not want to be friends anymore? No. No, before any other panicked thoughts could fill his mind, he had to remember why he was in Russia in the first place. Yuri needed him and Otabek needed Yuri to be okay. So he knocked three times quietly, picking at one of his gloves as his eyes focused on the shiny golden doorknob. 

  


“Grandpa?” a voice clouded with sleep asked before there was the sound of feet against the floor. “Grandpa, I…” 

  


As Yuri opened the door and pushed it open, he thought he was still asleep. Before him was Otabek Altin, but there was no possible way that any of this could be real. He… he was in Almaty. He had practice and was going to call Yuri later, maybe the two could even video chat. The Russian pinched his own arm, basking in the quiet laugh of his best friend before he looked up and tears that he didn’t know he still could shed were filling up his eyes. 

  


“Beka!” he cried out, leaping up and wrapping his arms and legs around the brunette. “I… you’re _here_!”

“You needed me,” Otabek murmured in reply, holding the man steady in his arms. “You needed me so I came as soon as I could.” 

  


If Yuri hadn’t been crying, he definitely was now, with his face buried in Otabek’s familiar leather jacket, his tangled hair probably getting in the man’s mouth. It was something beyond amazement and happiness that filled Yuri, more like awe and euphoria. His best friend had traveled to another country after one sad phone call, something that Yuri had never known anyone could do for another person. He had never felt this warmth inside of him, feeling so full of life and love in being so cared for. Burying his face deeper in Otabek’s warm neck and tightening his grip, he let out a shaky laugh as he willed the tears to go away. 

  


They were happy tears now. 

  


“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came honestly out of nowhere and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. ~~Otabek Altin truly is best boy~~. If you guys ever wanna talk on [Tumblr](ruspunk.tumblr.com/) or send me writing ideas, I'm always game! My Tumblr is yurionmadness so please hit me tf up if you have any story needs. I never have ideas and don't want to work on my full length fics.


End file.
